


The Choice

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-15
Updated: 1999-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants Mulder to make a choice - but does he have a reason to make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

The package arrived on a Tuesday.

Mulder opened it, thinking it was something else in its plain brown wrapped box. He frowned at the pair of leather gloves that were crumpled on the bottom of the box like something dead. He picked them up. The blood, invisible on the leather, was cold against his fingers.

He had left the door open. That was a mistake. The blow hit him across the back of his skull and he fell forward.

 

Mulder touched the goose egg on the back of his head. His gun was gone, and from the feel of it, so was his cell phone. He groaned and opened his eyes.

Krycek knelt in the middle of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. His face was beaten enough that his left eye was swollen shut. His lip was split, but the blood had thickened enough that it wasn't dripping any more. His entire body trembled, and Mulder heard his laboured breathing from where he sat against one of the support beams. Krycek wore all black, so it was impossible to see how much blood he had lost. The man didn't move from where someone had positioned him.

Krycek knelt with his hand behind his neck like he had the day before, when he had sucked Mulder's cock.

It had been an ordinary day until Mulder followed a tip to search a dumpster. He only found Krycek. Slamming Krycek against the wall sexually charged him, and the man's passive acceptance to the blows only made it worse. Mulder knocked the man to his knees and forced him at gun-point to put his hand up. Krycek obeyed, but snidely asked him if he wanted his dick sucked while he was down there.

Mulder took him up on it. Mostly because he wanted to wipe the superior look off Krycek's face as he whipped his dick out of his pants, but Krycek didn't blink as he went down on him.

Mulder hadn't known cocksucker was meant to be a compliment.

Krycek sucked him off, right there in the alleyway. Mulder should have pushed him away. He should have smacked him across the head (after his cock was safely out of the man's mouth, of course) and walked away. He couldn't. He grabbed Krycek's head and fucked his way down the back of Krycek's throat.

And it had felt good. The guilt had been sudden and absolute once he had enough time away from the orgasm to realize what the he had just done, and with whom. Mulder had backpedaled away from Krycek, who was still on his knees in the filth.

The last image he had was of the single light reflecting off the shine of Krycek's glove, still behind his neck.

"Not quite so pretty any more, is he?" the smoker asked, coming out of the shadows. He held a gun trained to Krycek.

Krycek didn't move at the sound of the raspy voice. His body was still shuddering. "But still there is a certain...charm to him like this, wouldn't you say, Agent Mulder?" the smoker asked. He lifted Krycek's chin, and deliberately flicked his cigarette in Krycek's face. Krycek winced as the ash touched him.

Mulder pushed to his feet.

"The flesh is weak, isn't it, Alex," the smoker asked. "How long have you wanted him?"

Mulder wasn't sure if he was talking to him or Krycek. "What kind of game is this?" Mulder demanded.

"No game. At least none you're familiar with. There are rules, and my little assassin here has broken them."

"Let him go," Mulder snapped.

"I can assure you, Mr. Mulder, that you have no say in this."

"Let him up."

"He hasn't learned his lesson yet. Tell me, did you enjoy yesterday?" Mulder went cold. The smoker continued. "Because Alex did. Poor Alex. You left him in quite a...tight...spot."

"What do you want?" Mulder demanded.

"You ask the wrong question. I'm here to give you something."

"What."

"Not what, who. Do you want him?"

"Krycek?" Mulder asked, confused.

"I'm afraid he's quite ruined for what we need him. He's lost his edge. Became soft, figuratively speaking of course as the opposite has happened. What good is an assassin that stops to think? Or worse, that stops to suck off his intended victim?"

Mulder hoped it was a rhetorical question.

"Krycek has one more use to us. To control you. From what we saw last night you were an active participant of the fellatio committed. So, I repeat myself. Do you want him?"

Krycek opened his eye, looking at Mulder for the first time. There was almost a plea in the single green eye. "And accepting him means...?" Mulder asked.

"Accepting me. My guidance. My tutelage. I respect your accomplishments, but you are a thorn in my side."

"You put a lot on a single blowjob."

"I know Alex. I know where his talents lie."

Alex parted his lips to say something, but Mulder slowly shook his head. Krycek had his loyalties, Mulder had his. They didn't match. This man killed his father. This was the invertebrate scum-sucking maggot...Mulder bit his lip. Krycek had sucked a lot more than scum last night, and Mulder had done nothing to make Krycek stop.

"Mulder--" Krycek managed. His voice was low and broken. Mulder started to nod, but the smoker stepped into Krycek's space and pressed his gun into Krycek's temple.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

The smoker chose the wrong moment to flick his ashes. Mulder turned to man and shook his head. "No, we don't," he said. His truth was worth more than Alex. Mulder walked away, not even sure of where he was. He made it to the door when he heard the single shot echo through the warehouse.

Silence followed. Mulder hailed a cab.


End file.
